No Going Back/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode No Going Back. Transcript Bree: I'm so glad school's over! Ms. Thistle talked for an hour in history. I mean, she's 90. Does she really need to waste all that breath? (Adam makes a weird facial expression) Chase: What's all this? Perry: Listen up, frogspawn! Security check. Put all metal objects in the bucket and proceed to the wands for a more'' theral'' search. Bree: Principal Perry, what's going on? Perry: Somebody's been stealing computers from the computer lab and I'm gonna bust the perp. Or perps. Bottom line, nobody leaves this school without going through those metal detectors. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sort through your loose change and have a little heart to heart with the vending machine. Bree: Guys, we cannot get wanted. Those things will go off like crazy if they detect our bionics. Chase: Well, what are we going to do? She's totally going to bust us. Perry: Bust you for what? What are you hiding little bo peep? Bree:' '''He's not hiding anything. '''Adam': Well, he does have an unusually large birthmark on his left hip. If you stare at it long enough, it kind of looks like Justin Bieber. Perry: Lets go. Empty your pockets. Chase: Principal Perry... Perry: Kerply Perp! Wand him. (The lunch ladies scan him, and when they reach Chase's neck, it detects his bionics) Perry: Well what do you know, we got one. Flank him girls, the little ones always put up a fight! (opening credits roll) Perry: Everyone cleared the checkpoint hours ago. So why do you three flashbacks keep setting it off? You may not have the laptops, but your hiding something. (gaspes) ''Maybe another pat down from Carol and Deb will make ya talk. '''Bree': No No. We're good. The first one already scared me for life. Perry: Don't move. Nobody's going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this. Chase: Guys, we have got to get out of here. Adam: Relax. The only way Perry could actually see our bionics unless she rips our skin off. Bree: Have you met Carol and Deb? I'm pretty sure it's in their will house. Perry:' '(walks in) Great news! Bree: You're letting us go? Perry: No! I made a call to my friend Check over at airport security and he's gonna let me borrow a X-ray machine! Adam: You have a friend at the airport? Well ask him if he'll let pass up peanuts from the 5-10 to Devor! Perry: Once I get that machine it'll show what your hiding. Wherever it is your hiding it. (set changes to the Davenport household) (Leo comes downstairs) Donald: What are you doing here? Leo: I live here. I'm the one you didn't cobble together in your basement. Donald: I mean, why aren't you at school? Leo: I got a little head cold. I sneezed in class and I don't know what came out, but I walked out two pounds lighter. Tasha: (Comes in) Donald, I think there's something wrong with your credit card. When I went to by groceries, it was declined. Donald: Declined? How could that be? Eddy: (Shows up on TV screen) Let me make it clear. SHE SPENT ALL YOUR MONEY! Tasha: I did not spend all his money. Eddy: Oh. Saving a little for a face lift? Donald: This card is completely maxed out with purchases I didn't make. A plane ticket, a speed boat, $2,000 worth of hair dye and colored contact lenses. (Tasha and Leo look at him) This time, it was not me! (set changes t''o school)'' Perry: I should thought of this ages ago. Now I can bust you three, and find out what that stabbing ache in my kidney is. Just got power it up. Chase: There must be a way to break this machine. Adam: Hey, what about I use my blast wave ability. Y'know when I concentrate real hard and everything around me blows up? Bree: Oh yeah, I just keep forgetting that your not totally useless. Perry: (to Adam) Ok jumbo, get in there. Your day of reckoning has come! Adam: Umm... Hey there's a little birdy! Perry: Oooh I'll get it! My cats love it when mama bring them home a treat! Chase: Now! (Adam powers up his blast wave ability) Perry: Where is the little flying rat? (Adam uses his blast wave ability and destroys the X-ray machine) Perry: Ahhh!! Cover me!! Cover me!! Bree: Wow! That was some jolt! Perry: That was nothing. Once I got stuck under my car, and all I had was two cans of cat food and the leather from the belt. Longest 2 hours of my life! Awww Puppy heads! The air-wave broke my machine! Bree: Oh. No, that is terrible. Well good luck with that! Perry: Ahhh not so fast pixie! I can fix this. You may not know this but I work weekends as a lumber girl down tool tent. No-one knew their way through a lumber better then I do. Chase: I do not doubt that. Donald: Leo, do you have any luck tracing those hackers? Leo: No. Every IP address you gave me leads to a dead end. These people really know how to cover their tracks. Eddy: I don't have any finger prints or evidence, but I drew a portrait of what I think the suspect looks like.(shows a picture of Tasha) Donald: I can't access anything. The contexts of my Cyber-Desk have been wiped clean. This is worse then I thought. All of my facilitates world-wide have been hacked! All the data and info-structures are gone. Davenport Industries is ruined! This is not a run-of-the-mill computer hacker, Leo. It's obviously someone who hates me and would do anything to ruin me. Leo: Well, that could be anyone. Donald: Alright. Leo: What are we gonna do? Donald: I'm gonna have to call my friend at the FBI. Leo:' '''Wait, you have a friend at the FBI? That's so cool! '''Donald': Yeah we're Yoga buddies. Leo: And now it's not cool. Perry: Alrighty, lefty, right loosey, CRAM IT IN THERE!! (groans) I can't fix it! Chase: You know as much as we want to watch fix it, we're gonna go! Perry: Hold it! You three got lucky this time but I know you're up to somethin'! (sparks come out of the electrical box) Chase: Your blast wave ability must of loosened the electrical box. Perry: Oh, it's only a electrical problem. I'll fix it next week. (wire comes out and almost electrocutes Perry, but Bree uses her speed to get her out of the way which Perry sees) Chase:' '''We gotta stop that before it electrocutes someone! Adam, use you heat wave to cut it, and I'll stabilize it. (''Chase controls it with his Molecular Kinesis and Adam cuts it with his heat vision, which Perry sees) ''Yes....and that's are magic show! Ta da! (''Perry screams and runs away) Chase: Uh oh. Bree: We're dead! Adam: Wow! I have never seen her run! Bree: Principal Perry you can come out, we're not gonna hurt you! Adam: Yeah, what she means is that survive for a second, and then pass out. Perry: Stand back freaks! I always knew you were weird but now I know the truth! You're martins! Chase: Yes, we're martins. You don't see a head like that on a human. Adam: No, we're not martins, we're bionic superhumans. I have super strength, she has super speed and Chase, what do you again? Perry: Bionic? I know about you people. You act all nice, but an hour in, you turn, and try to kill Will Smith!'' '' Bree: No, we use are abilities for good things like life saving missions, like the way we just saved yours. Perry: Stay away from me, I gotta call the cops, or FBI. Think Terry, what would Will Smith do?! (the lab rats run home) Bree: Adam, what are doing? Adam: Our normal lives are over, I have to say goodbye to my pudding! Bree: What are we gonna do? Chase: We have to tell Mr. Davenport. Bree: Ok, lets tell him, and get it other with. Chase: Are you crazy? We can't tell Mr. Davenport! Bree: It was your idea! Chase: Oh, so now your gonna start listening to me?(doorbell rings) Wait, don't answer it, it could be the authorities. Adam: Or, it could be sweepstake. What, I'm taking the chance! Tasha: Am I the only one capable of answering the door? FBI Agent: FBI. Need to see Donald Davenport. Tasha: Donald, you better come down here. The FBI are here. FBI Agent: What was that? Tasha: (laughs) Donald! Chase: Guys, what are we gonna do? Adam: You're so small, they probably won't even notice you. Chase: Adam, is this the time to make short jokes? Adam: Chase, there's never not a time, because just like you, life is short. Bree: Will you stop it? The FBI are upstairs ready to drag us away and who knows what they'll do to Mr. Davenport! We have to something, fast! Chase: Do you remember the talk we had? When we first started are normal life? Adam:' '''The one you told me to forgot and never bring up? No. (''winks at Chase) Chase: The one we used as a last resort if anyone found out about our bionic secret? It's time. We have to protect are selves and Mr. Davenport. Are you in? (Chase sticks out hand) Adam: I'm in. (puts hand on top of Chase's) Chase:' '''Bree? '''Bree': Our lives will change forever. Chase: I know. Bree: There's just gotta be another way! Chase:' '''Bree! This is no other way. '''Bree': I'm in. (puts hand on top of Adam's) Leo: Hey Big D, how did it go with friend from the FBI? Donald: He just left. I gave him all the information, but he said this hacking is beyond anything he's done before. It's gonna be weeks 'til he has any leads. (door knocks and Davenport opens it, only to reveal Perry) Principal Perry what are you doing here? Leo: Does unfergate even have a code? Perry: You don't enter a woman's facility without knowing how to scale a few walls. Anywho, I thought I should just drop by and say hi and I KNOW YOUR KIDS ARE BIONIC!!! Donald: (laughs) Bionic! I- I what are you talking about? Just because a child, says they're bionic I- Perry: The big one shot lasers from his eyes, the girl could run as fast as lighting, and the stubby one could move things with his mind! Leo: Oh yeah, she's got you. Perry: Is he bionic too? Donald: Seriously, look at him. Leo, go downstairs and bring Adam, Bree and Chase up. Now. Tasha: Hello Principal Perry. Perry: Hello Tasha. Tasha: What's she doing here? Donald: She knows. Tasha: Knows what? (Donald slants his head to the lab) Oh. They were here when I arrived. Perry: I've never seen you so nervous Don. I gotta say, it's real nice. Donald: Look, I can explain, it's not what you think. Perry: Ah no need, my first instinct was to go to the authorities, but then I thought I got secrets too. A Lady of Mystery if you will. Donald: So your gonna keep it between us? Oh thank yo- (goes to hug Perry but she dodges) Perry: Not so fast. I'll keep your secret, but it's gonna cost you. A lot Tasha: Who do think trying to blackmail us? Donald: Deal. Tasha: You're gonna let her win? Donald: If it keeps our family together. So the leprechaun finally got here pot of gold. Perry: I'm gonna rich! I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! (door knocks) Donald: What now? Bank Manager: Donald Davenport, we're with the First International Bank, this house and everything it no longer belongs to you. Donald: That's ridiculous. I have billions of dollars in your bank. Bank Manager: Not anymore, all of your accounts were liquidated hours ago. Donald: I never authorized that. Bank Manager: Well, your signature says otherwise. Donald: My signature? The person who broke into my account must of forged my signature. Bank Manager: That may well be Mr. Davenport, but until we straighten this issue out, we're gonna seize all your accents'.' Donald: What do you mean? Bank Manager: I mean you're broke! Perry: I'm bro-- You're broke? Tasha: Donald, they're towing the cars. Perry: Wow, rough day! Donald: Yeah no kidding. Perry: I meant for me. Well, I guess our little deal is off. Donald: What? Perry: If your broke, you can't buy my silence. Ooooh what to do, what to do. (picks up bowl) ''This isn't over! (''takes snowflake and bench) Leo: Big D, we have a problem. Donald: Leo, where are Adam, Bree and Chase. Leo: (brings out holographic device and it activates) I found this in the lab. Adam (holograph): Hello? Testing testing. Echo. ECHO! Chase (holograph): Mr. Davenport, we really messed up. Bree (holograph): We didn't mean to expose our bionics to Perry, but she was in danger and we had no choice. Chase (holograph):' '''You trained us to handle any mission, and right now, the mission is survival, yours and ours. '''Adam (holograph)': So if we're not around there's no proof that we exist, so we're leaving, for good. Bree (holograph): Thank you, for all that you've done for us. We're sorry we let you down. (holograph ends and turns off) Donald: I've gotta find 'em. Leo: I already tried. They must of disabled their GPS signals, there's no trace of them anywhere. They're gone. (changes to lab) ''The guy from the bank says we gotta go now, their changing the lock on all the doors. '''Donald': I can't believe they're gone. Leo: I should have been at school today. It's my job to watch out for them and I didn’t, this all my fault! Donald: No it's not. It's not their's either. I gotta find them. I can't even use my Cyber-Desk. Who is doing this to me? Leo: It's obviously a tech wizz who will do anything to destroy you and someone has interment knowledge of your life and Davenport Industries. Wait, I know who it is. It's your brother. Donald: Leo, that's impossible. We froze Douglas in a block of ice. He's in one of my most remote facilities. (shows Leo a picture, only to see that Douglas is free) What? That's impossible. He's gone. But how? Leo: Rewind the footage. There! (shows video of Victor Krane taking down the guards and breaking Douglas free) ''Wow! There's another bionic dude? '''Donald': I don't know who that is. Douglas is free. That means Adam, Bree and Chase are in danger, we all are. Douglas: (appears on every screen) ''You sure are, Donny! I'm back! (''laughs) Donald: Yeah, Leo already figured that one out. Douglas: Anyway, I thought I should tell you it was me who did this to you, well I had a little help. And now that I'm free I think I'm gonna go spend some quality time with my three favorite kids! Donald: If you go anywhere near them, it'll be the last thing you do! Douglas: They're mine Donny! Donald: I'll find them first. Douglas: That's gonna be a little hard without your lab. (activates detonator) Donald: Leo, that's a detonator. Run! (the lab blows up, but Leo and Donald safely made it to the elevator) ''The phone is dead. Hopefully, my sprinkler system extinguished the fire before it spread to the rest of the house. '''Leo': So we're trapped in here? What are we gonna do? Donald: I'm working on it Leo. Leo: Well hurry up. If we don't make it out of here, Douglas and that creepy masked guy are gonna beat us to Adam, Bree and Chase! Donald: (says angrily) I'll figure something out Leo. Leo: How? Your lab are gone,'' your cars are gone, Davenport Industries is ruined! '''Donald': I got it Leo. Leo: And to top it all of your broke! Donald: (bangs on the walls, slides down and started crying) I'm crying about the kids! (camera shows Donald and Leo once again trapped in the elevator with no way out and the episode ends with a cliffhanger and the credits role). Category:2014 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts